icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sockstar1/iOMG prediction
Okay, so all the sneak peaks and trailers are out. The funfacts are up. Everyone we know about this ep is pretty much done. So with that in mind, I give my iOMG prediction. Overall prediction. No seddie. No creddie. In the form of romance. Friendship, yes, romance, no. Sam 'loves' (likes) Brad. Carly is shocked by whatever Brad or Sam do or say to each other. First off, keep in mind that Dan almost exclusivly replies and writes his blogs for Seddie fans. He almost never brings up Creddie, nor even tweets Creddie fans. Creddie fans are far less vocal, and more passive. His blogs are geared towards Seddie fans. Examples of this 'bias' can be seen in the iSaved Your Life and iSpeed Date fun facts. On the blog itself, him replying to Creddie fans is extremely rare. I could write a whole blog on this issue, but in short, anything Dan writes on his blog about Shipping is geared towards the overwhelming and forceful Seddie fanbase. Remember his blog for IBeat The Heat? And for those of you who love and root for the Sam & Freddie relationship and, calm yourselves down. He knew that iBeat The Heat didn't include any Seddie, but that the Seddie community had built it into a giant Seddie love triangle involving Sam being 'rescued' from Griffin by Freddie. Dan's funfacts for iOMG are the exact same thing. Dan wrote on his blog that "All you really know for sure is that Sam could be in love, as the promos indicate." Why would he point this out? Because the majority of fans on his blog believe that Sam loves Freddie. If Sam loves someone else, he needs to remind people that the promo's only show that Sam could be in love, but not with Freddie. If Sam loves Freddie, there's no need to point out that the promo specifically avoided saying anything about Sam loving Freddie. He then tells us that "maybe we'll be happy with the next episode." Why would he say that? He knows that the Seddie fans won't be happy with this episode. Or at least, not completely happy. Dan is preparing his fanbase, which is overwhemlingly Seddie supporters, for Seddie not happening in iOMG. The Sneak Peak shows Sam flirting with Brad, saying how great he is, whilst Carly and Freddie look at Sam like she's crazy. Freddie wouldn't be acting like this if Sam was acting like that towards him. Sam clearly likes Brad, all the trailers are all legit, upfront about that. What I think is happening here is that whilst Sam is flirting, and gives Brad the Gucamole, Freddie is testing the mood app. Sam ends up in the camera of the mood app and it does a test on her. In that picture, Freddie is looking straight at the tester (it's the thing with the white cord in it, next to Brad. It's hard to see since it's 'side on' and it's very flat, but it's obviously the testing machine). Which says that Sam is in love. Freddie says "I'm gonna see if Carly has any tissues" '''and runs out to tell Carly. Sam and Carly talk about Sam being in love with Brad. Then Carly and Freddie go and watch Sam whilst she's with Brad. Freddie will say something that clears the room. Carly will then follow, leaving the two of them behind. This is the last scene Brad shows up in the funfacts involved in. Then Carly and Sam have their deep talk that shows up in one of the trailers about 'making a move'. Then the next scene has Sam outside drinking water. Nothing about Brad still. Then Freddie comes out to talk to Sam. It's clearly that big scene in the trailers where Freddie says that it can be hard putting feelings out there because you never know if they other person will return them. That's the end of the funfacts. '''Prediction 1 - Brad. So where's Brad? They have spent the entire episode talking about Brad, Sam's flirted with him, Carly and Freddie both think Sam's in love with him, the mood app showed Sam was 'in love' at the moment that Sam was talking to Brad and ''when she gave him some food, and Carly and Freddie talked about Sam 'making a move' and 'putting feelings out' to Brad. Of course Brad will show up. He's in the final scene Dan hasn't written about. Dan says '''All I'm going to say is... I think you should watch closely. Give it your full attention. ' If Seddie was happening, then why on earth would anyone need to 'watch it closely'. Dan is clearly giving the Seddie fans another "iSpeed Date" type ending, where they can look at Freddie and go "WOW FREDDIE IS JEALOUS OMG SEDDIE IS GONNA HAPPEN!!!" and not be angry at Dan because iOMG didn't end with Seddie, just like Dan's "what do YOU think was the most important scene" in the end of iSpeed Date. The final scene will likely be Sam getting rejected or accepted by Brad. They show Freddie and Carly watching, episode ends. Prediction 2 - "Seddie Friendship". When Carly and Sam have their talk about 'making a move' Sam does in fact go and make a move. But it doesn't work. Sam isn't Brad's type, Brad is gay, Brad has a girlfriend. Just something that means Sam gets rejected. Carly might be shocked by whatever Brad and Sam do. Sam sits outside alone. Freddie comes out. And gives her a pep talk about how you can't give up, and you have to keep trying, putting your feelings out even if you don't know what the other person thinks. Sam and Freddie hug, episode ends. Super Special Awesome Ultra Sexy Bonus Seddie Prediction: The only ways I can possibly see Seddie happening, is that before the scene with Sam drinking the water outside then talking to Freddie, Sam actually does 'make a move' but gets rejected or that despite all the evidence against it (ie, the scenes with Sam flirting with Brad, Sam giving Brad the guacamole, and Freddie and Carly all seeing that Sam likes Brad) and Sam actually does love Freddie or just decides to take his advice and 'move on' from Brad by 'making a move' on Freddie. In that case, it might explain why Brad doesn't show up again because his part in the ep is done. Then Freddie comes out to console her, gives her the "you never know" speech. And Sam decides to 'make a move' on Freddie. Even though that would make no sense and Freddie hasn't given any indication at all that he'd like Sam back. If this happens, I'm not game enough to make a prediction about what Freddie does. Category:Blog posts